Talk:Trials
Regarding the dead links I have been making an effort to at least provide information about items I add to this page that have no corresponding wiki page. They're included in the talk pages as image captures of the item, with stats included. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope someone more capable than I can remedy this. -Crazylace (talk) 23:36, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Trials Rewards I've been pulling my information as a level 15 character on normal difficulty, Even Ground, Travel Light, and Grizzly End. The items don't seem to be determined until you remove them from the chest, but I've never gotten the rewards listed that require a level lower than 15. It looks like the list may be leveled, and dynamically at that. If we can get more information, it might be worthwhile to include. Crazylace (talk) 21:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :I've been wondering about this as well. I got higher level items with my pre-existing level 27 character, but when I started a new playthrough I got lots of lower-level items and none of the ones I'd seen before. The same seems to occur with fade-touched crafting items; I got tier 2 items until my character's most recent level up (from 12 to 13) when I started getting tier 3. 22:01, September 19, 2015 (UTC) I got The Best Defense right when entering Skyhold the first time at level 5. - Merthos (talk) 09:10, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe not then. I've had Even Ground, Walk Softly, Rest Easy, Travel Light and Grizzly End switched on pretty much all the time, with others switched on and off at various intervals. If you reached Skyhold at level 5, can I assume you had Take It Slow on? Did you have any other trials switched on? 16:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Walk, rest, slow and the friends one. But in general I agree, got rare accessories in the beginning, some uniques in the middle and lately mostly fade-touched. It's just that one item sticks out. Or maybe uniques are always possible (with a low rate). - Merthos (talk) 17:17, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough. The only weapons I've gotten at level 15 are Bolt, The Best Defense, Bow of Artifice, Edgewise, Heart of Despair, and Truncheon of the Master I also got the Knight's Second schematic. I ground them out for longer than I ought to admit, with no sign whatsoever of the lower-level items. So maybe the lower-level stuff gets pulled from the list when you outstrip it? Could annoy the crap out of collectors. Crazylace (talk) 04:23, September 22, 2015 (UTC) At level 6 I also got Emerald x3 and the Armada Captain's Knife. - Merthos (talk) 19:29, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Accessories I'm leaning towards saying that you can only get the new accessories from Trespasser / patch 10. At least I only got those. - Merthos (talk) 12:50, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :Same here. Maybe it would be worth a couple of us making a list of the rewards we get over the next little while for comparison? Short of digging into the game's coding, that seems like the fastest way to be reasonably sure it's not just chance. 13:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Found so far: * Enhanced Amulet of Aggression (level ?? - was early on) * Superb Amulet of Aggression (level 24) * Enhanced Belt of the Storm Pact (level 24) * Enhanced Belt of the Inferno Pact (level 24) :Here's my current list - afraid I didn't make note of levels, but these came from three new playthroughs I'm running simultaneously, all still in Haven and less than level 10: :* Belt of Urgency :* Enhanced Belt of Urgency :* Amulet of Second Wind :* Enhanced Amulet of Second Wind :* Amulet of Evasion :I also got Enhanced Amulet of Evasion, Amulet of Critical Chain and Enhanced Amulet of Aggression on a different playthrough, approx. level 13-14 at Skyhold. I'll keep a more accurate list going forward. :I've just noticed a load of red links for these accessories, so I'm off to add the pages! 14:55, September 26, 2015 (UTC)